Dancing For Donnie
by Tmnt5ever
Summary: I don't know what was going through my mind when I wrote this... Donnie's upset so myself and the other turtles try to cheer him up. One-shot, hints of DonxApril


"Hey, Donnie! Could you help me put these decorations up?" I asked the tall turtle. I was attempting (and failing, might I add) putting up a banner that had 'Happy Birthday!' written across it.

"Huh?" Donnie looked up at me. He was sitting on my sofa quietly and I was stood on the ladder. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

I jumped down. "Thanks," I told him, handing him the banner.

April was turning seventeen today. I guessed that's what Donatello was upset about. Another reason why she wouldn't date him. I hated seeing my friends upset.

As Donatello put up the banner, I had a sudden idea. I ran into the kitchen where Mikey, Leo and Raph were setting out food.

"I have an idea!" I whisper-shouted. I didn't want Donnie to hear.

"Tell!" Mikey grinned, pushing his brothers out the way.

"Okay, you know how Donnie's been upset lately? About you know how?" I explained.

"Donnie's been upset about Voldemort?" Raphael chuckled and crossed his arms. I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Stop it. No, he's been upset about a certain red head." I pushed on.

"Go on," Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know his favourite song?" I asked.

"Yeah?" They all said in unison.

"We should all perform it to make him happy again!" I smiled and put my hands on my hips. Raph and Leo glared at me but Mikey raised his hand.

"I'm totally in! High three!"

We did an awkward hand smack and then we looked at the two other brothers who were glaring at us.

"You want us to dance for Donnie because he's lovesick?" Leonardo frowned.

"Basically, yeah," I nodded. Raphael groaned.

"Fine. I'm getting sick of him being all moody anyway." He sighed.

We all looked at Leo. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Okay. But let's at least practice first."

"Sure. We'll go into my room. It's sound proof so Donnie won't be able to hear us." I grinned and headed towards my bedroom. We all began walking upstairs until we heard Donnie.

"Where you all headed?" He asked.

"Uh, to get..." I began.

"April's present..." Raphael continued.

"For her..." Leonardo stuttered.

"Birthday party!" Mikey finished.

"Oh. Okay." Donnie headed into the kitchen. We ran upstairs quickly and I shut and locked my door behind me.

We practiced for an hour and a half. It was confusing to get all the steps right at first, but we got into the swing of things. Well, all of us except for Raphael, who was getting a bit mixed up.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's one , one, two, two, one, one, two, two! Not two, one, two, two, one, one, two!"

"I'm trying!" He yelled back.

Me and Leo just laughed at the two.

I glanced over to the clock on my bedside table. 5:30 pm. April would arrive in half an hour so we had to get the dance over and done with.

We all walked back downstairs and saw Donatello still in the kitchen, drinking a can of Coke.

"Hey, Don! Come in here a sec!" Leo shouted into the kitchen. Donnie frowned and followed us into the living room.

The four of us stood in a line. Raphael on left, me next to him, Mikey next to me and Leo on the right.

I pressed play and the song began playing. We all did the dance as we choreographed. It was basically just shaking our hips until the chorus - that's when the real dancing began.

"**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE**!" Myself and the turtles yelled in unison, and we did the dance. Probably not the best it could have been, but it's not going to be the best if you only had an hour to practice.

Donatello was basically crying with laughter by the time we were done. Raphael was stumbling all over the place, I tripped over his feet, I grabbed Michelangelo as I fell and Michelangelo made Leonardo fall on top of us all.

April came fifteen minutes after the dance. Donnie wasn't the happiest guy in the world, but he was definitely happier.

"Was it worth it?" I asked the three turtles as we watched Donnie and April laugh together. "Making complete and utter fools of our selves to see Donnie smiling?"

They looked at each other for a moment before answering. "Definitely." They grinned.


End file.
